Watashi no ai saikuru
by Miss Bunny-Bany
Summary: Con resignación me alejo del muelle, sintiendo cómo el viento se va apaciguando hasta convertirse en unos sutiles movimientos, pero sin perder la sagacidad y la coordinación de sus meneos etéreos. (drabbles).
1. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** Si _Rurouni Kenshin_ me perteneciera, nunca hubiera vendido mis derechos de autor y habría matado a los que crearon esos ovas tan melodramáticos.

* * *

><p><strong>Título del drabble: <strong>Sayonara/Goodbye.

**Título de todos los drabbles:** Watashi no ai saikuru

* * *

><p><strong>さようなら<strong>

_•_

Contemplo detenidamente cómo el barco se va alejando poco a poco, no puedo evitar que se me salgan unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes por no haberte contado mis sentimientos antes, pero tengo que callar esta inmensa y agobiante amargura que a cada miserable segundo me estruja con fervor el pecho. Sólo me queda murmurar al turbio viento que resopla entre mis fríos oídos con la esperanza intacta de que te lleguen mis palabras de lamento.

"_Adiós, adiós… Mi querido amor. Nunca salió de mis labios esta palabra; sin embargo, te amo. Esperaré con ansias tu regreso. Tal vez cuando vuelvas estés acompañada de una bella doncella que no te trate mal como yo lo hacía y esto aumente mi desdicha. Pero no me importa, con tal que seas feliz es suficiente para mí. Adiós estúpido cabeza de pollo."_

Mi corazón siente un vaivén de emociones, demasiado fuerte para describirlo con simples palabras. Simple y sencillamente no puedo explicarlo.

Se me vuelve a nublar la vista gracias a las inauditas lágrimas que amenazan con salir nuevamente sin ni siquiera permitirme ver con nitidez el precioso ocaso de sublimes matices; sin embargo, cubro mi cara con la larga manga del kimono, no me permitiría llorar, el maquillaje se me podía correr y era lo menos que deseaba en ese instante.

Con resignación me alejo del muelle, sintiendo cómo el viento se va apaciguando hasta convertirse en unos sutiles movimientos, pero sin perder la sagacidad y la coordinación de sus meneos etéreos.

Nunca olvidaría el día en el que _"había confesado su amor al gélido viento que revoloteaba por el áspero muelle"_, era una extraña promesa que cumpliría hasta el final de su vida.


	2. I love you

**Disclaimer:** Si _Rurouni Kenshin_ me perteneciera, nunca hubiera vendido los derechos de autor y habría matado a los que crearon esos ovas tan melodramático.

* * *

><p><strong>Título Del drabble: <strong>I love you/ aishiteru.

**Título de todos los drabbles:** Watashi no ai saikuru.

* * *

><p><strong>愛してる<strong>

_•_

Deseo decirte "te quiero", pero no encuentro las palabras indicadas, y aunque las encontrara mi decoro no me permitiría articular ni siquiera una mísera palabra, la única manera de demostrarte mis sentimientos es protegiéndote, como si fueras una frágil muñeca de porcelana que si la descuido un sólo segundo de mi vista se evaporará con rapidez, y temo que eso pase.

He practicado de todo para decírtelo, pero cuando te tengo frente mi mente nubla cualquier palabra y empiezo a decir idioteces, mientras que tú sólo ríes con esa dulce inocencia que te caracteriza. Esa sonrisa fue la que me enamoró ciegamente de ti.

En este preciso instante estoy en frente de ti, pero… ¿Qué decirte? ¿Y si sale mal? No quiero estropear este momento que tanto he anhelado. Tímidamente toco tu suave mano, miro tus ojos que expresan confusión y en tus mejillas se nota a leguas el cálido sonrojo.

—Tsubame, yo… —Colocas toda tú atención en mí, agarrando con fervor la mano que hace un segundo estaba osando acariciarte—. Te-te…Quiero —murmuro bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que mis palabras lleguen a tus oídos.

—Yo… También te… quiero, Yahiko -Me toma por sorpresa tu respuesta, siento que mi corazón empieza a ajetrearse y mi respiración se acelera. ¿Este es el llamado "_amor_" de los adultos? Es algo difícil de explicar con simples palabras, ya que si dejas de lado aunque sea una minúscula palabra para explicar este extraño sentimiento puede sonar hueco.

Sin esperarlo tus finos labios color rosado chocaron contra el lóbulo de mi mejilla izquierda, dejando un caluroso rastro en este, yo simplemente te abrazo con fuerza y aspiro el dulce aroma de tú piel.

"¿_Estaremos juntos para siempre?, Tsubame"_


	3. Where We Met

**Disclaimer:** Si _Rurouni Kenshin_ me perteneciera, nunca hubiera vendido los derechos de autor y habría matado a los que crearon esos ovas tan melodramático.

* * *

><p><strong>Título Del drabble:<strong> where we met/ Watashitachiha deatta.

**Título de todos los drabbles:** Watashi no ai saikuru.

* * *

><p><strong>私たちは出会った<strong>

_•_

Turbio aprecio que siento por usted se ha convertido en algo más que sólo la simple necesidad de siempre protegerte. El sólo protegerte no me satisface, necesito más que ser el "guardián" de tus sueños. Me siento insatisfecho.

Recuerdo cómo nos conocimos, fue un cruce de miradas; desde ese día el destino nos tenía preparado el conocernos. No fue coincidencia, las coincidencias no existen, sólo en nuestros pensamientos mortales.

Tienes la pureza de un casto lirio que danza al compás del viento, mientras éste la arrulla con delicados cantos en el placentero movimiento.

Tan casta, que me es imposible tocarla sin el ingrato sentimiento de temor al poder hacerle un mínimo daño, es por esta razón que mantengo mi distancia con usted. No quisiera que mi lado bestia saliera y se atreva a lastimarte.

Intento comprender las sonrisas que se palpan en su rostro, pero no logro descifrarlo; es como un enigmático rompecabezas al que no le consigo dar forma. No me importa, me hace feliz saber que al menos tú lo eres.

—Kenshin, ¿nos vamos? —Su fina mano toca con suavidad mi hombro derecho, despertándome de mí pesada ensoñación y chocando inmediata y abruptamente con sus dulces y vivaces orbes zafiros, que destellan un brillo exquisito, como el de una hermosa estrella.

—Sí, señorita Kaoru —murmuro, emprendiendo camino hacia el _dojo._ Mis ojos violáceos chispean de felicidad, nunca antes me había sentido tan vivaz y con una profunda paz.

_"Me seguiré conformando por el momento en ser el guardián de sus sueños"._

* * *

><p>Te regalo este drabble, Claudia Gazziero. Créditos a ella que siempre me betea, y yo soy una ingrata sin corazón que no lo agradece (?)<p> 


	4. Be my companion

**Disclaimer:** Si _Rurouni Kenshin_ me perteneciera, nunca hubiera vendido los derechos de autor y habría matado a los que crearon esos ovas tan melodramático.

* * *

><p><strong>Título Del drabble: <strong>Be my companion/Watashi no nakama ni

**Título de todos los drabbles:** Watashi no ai saikuru.

* * *

><p><strong>私の仲間に<strong>

_•_

Cada vez que recuerdo ese día, un frío misterioso recorre mi cuerpo y corta mi respiración. Lo recuerdo y no logro creerlo. Ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que me era difícil articular una palabra.

Recuerdo que era invierno. La nieve cubría todo a su paso, mostrando su casta y hermosa blancura. Impregnando a las personas de sonoras carcajadas, cargadas de suma alegría. Sí, ese día era simplemente fascinante.

Yo me encontraba en la _aoiya_ practicando un rato con las _kunais_. El frío se me hacía un poco insoportable para practicar, ya que mis manos se congelaban con rapidez y hacía que mis movimientos fueran cada vez más lentos.

Un ruido me había hecho parar la práctica. Cuando me di vuelta me encontré con la fría y penetrante mirada de Aoshi. Estaba recargado del marco de la puerta, en ese instante sentí que un frío gélido me recorrió la columna haciéndome erizar por completo. Sentía que me desnudaba con aquella mirada.

Él se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar frente de mí. Las palabras que retumban en mi mente desde aquel día fueron las que dijo con esa exquisita voz de barítono con ese semblante taciturno que tanto le caracterizaban.

Sus palabras fueron un _"Sé mi compañera"_. Sonaron tan simples, pero para mí fue el _"primer paso"_ para con seguir su amor.

Quedé muda, no podía hablar, aunque tratara me era imposible. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y me abalancé hacia sus brazos. Él lo tomó como un "sí" y me permitió abrazarlo con fervor.

Hundí más mi cabeza en el hombro de él y susurré muy bajito: "te amo, Shinomori Aoshi".

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos a: Claudia Gazziero. Mi querida beta.<p> 


	5. Regards

**Disclaimer:** Si _Rurouni Kenshin_ me perteneciera, nunca hubiera vendido los derechos de autor y habría matado a los que crearon esos ovas tan melodramático.

* * *

><p><strong>Título Del drabble: <strong>Regards/ Yoroshiku

**Título de todos los drabbles:** Watashi no ai saikuru.

* * *

><p><strong>よろしく<strong>

_•_

La niebla no me dejaba ver con nitidez tu tumba, en este momento aguantaba las ganas inmensas de romper a llorar, recuerdo ese sombrío momento como si fuese sido ayer el fortuito día de tu partida, lo llevo tatuado con incalculable animadversión por aquel hipócrita asesino de cabello rojo.

"_¿Por qué tú?"_. Me pregunto todas las frígidas noches inmerso en mis anémicas y melancólicas lucubraciones sin poder ni siquiera entender que tú ya no estás a mí lado, impactarme con esta cruel realidad me derrumbaría por completo.

Soy sólo un patético y, tal vez, desquiciado hombre que anda sin rumbo tratando de buscar algo de paz en el fondo de su alma, buscando el perdón divino ante los inauditos asesinatos que mis manos han cometido cuan carnicero matando a un pobre infeliz cordero que no tenía la culpa de atravesarse en su sangriento camino.

He intentando de alguna manera apaciguar mi monótona vida que me he propuesto a moldear para poder, de alguna manera, ocultarme bajo el velo de la completa vesania.

Quiero volver a sentir, aunque sea sólo una vez; tu olor a cerezo flotando como burbujas en el ambiente, sólo deseo eso ¿acaso es tan difícil complacer a un miserable hombre como yo? ¡¿Es tan complicado complacerme?!

Sin ser consciente del momento empiezo a llorar, arrodillándome en la tumba donde yace tu cuerpo inerte bajo los escombros de ese lugar.

Espero que al menos puedas llegar a perdonarme "_mi querida hermana, Tomoe..."_


	6. Pragaras

**Disclaimer:** Si _Rurouni Kenshin_ me perteneciera, nunca hubiera vendido los derechos de autor y habría matado a los que crearon esos ovas tan melodramático.

* * *

><p><strong>Título Del drabble: <strong>Pragaras/Jigoku

**Título de todos los drabbles:** Watashi no ai saikuru.

* * *

><p><strong>地獄<strong>

_•_

"_Infierno"_, una palabra de la que todos huyen pero en la cual nadie cree. ¿Por qué? Porque no sienten cómo su cuerpo se calcina por las atroces llamas del fuego del infierno.

El dolor puede ser placentero, sensual y hasta… emocionante, si sabes cómo sacarle buen provecho. Así mismo, aprendes de ese dolor que te hizo sucumbir más de una vez y que te hizo sentir como si algo en ti se quebrara, retumbando en tus oídos, seguido de insípidas olas de agobiante calvario.

"_Amor"_, es prácticamente igual que el infierno: ambos son palabras que al escucharlas en los labios de los demás causan estupor, pavor y hasta indignación, como si fueran dos palabras prohibidas que la gente censura para su conveniencia.

Si yo fuera a morir algún día por las llamas del infierno, espero disfrutar ese momento junto a mi único y amado señor Shishio. Aunque ese dolor haga explotar mi corazón en un milisegundo, quiero pasar esa agonía en sus brazos, no me importa que sea él el causante de mi frustrada muerte; eso ya estaba escrito con tinta indeleble, y por más que hubiera querido borrarlo no cambiaría.

Me pongo a pensar, entonces, en cómo hubiera sido mi vida si no me hubiera topado con el Señor Shishio, y mi mente se queda en blanco como papel de arroz. Sí, no se me ocurre nada; quizás estaría por ahí, sin poder nada "interesante" que hacer. Monótono. Patético.

Por esa razón, no me arrepiento de haber conocido a mi Señor; no me arrepentiré de morir por él ni lo haré por ir al mismísimo infierno por su culpa.

El infierno puede ser divertido, pero sólo si estoy con mi querido Señor _Shishio…_

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos a: Claudia Gazziero, mi hermosa beta<p> 


	7. thằng ngốc

**Disclaimer:** Si _RurouniKenshin_ me perteneciera, nunca hubiera vendido los derechos de autor y habría matado a los que crearon esos ovas tan melodramático.

* * *

><p><strong>Título Del drabble: <strong>thằng ngốc/Baka

**Advertencia: **Intento de humor, soy malísima en esto (me dio diabetes tipo uno*suspiro* ) no me culpen si quedan traumados y/o con problemas por este intento de comedia(barata).

**Título de todos los drabbles: **Watashi no aisaikuru.

* * *

><p><strong>沉默<strong>

•

—Megumi, ya llevamos un tiempo saliendo y… Creo que debemos dar el "otro paso".

—Cuando hablas del "otro paso" ¿A qué te refieres, _mi querido y estúpido cabeza de pollo_? —Dije, con obvio sarcasmo.

—Tú ya sabes, no te hagas la tonta. Yo, el gran Sanosuke, hago el gran sacrificio de quedarme a dormir en tu casa.

Me dijo burlonamente, la verdad aún no entiendo cómo me enamoré de ese cabezota. A lo mejor me secuestraron y me drogaron el día en que le di el: _"Sí" _A ese hombre de dios.

—Oh, sí. Gracias por tu amabilidad, realmente sucumbe mi corazón, tanto así que empiezo a sentir dinosaurios en el estómago —Contemplo, como se delinea una sonrisa furtiva en sus labios—. Pero después siento que es más asco que _amor_.

Luego siento como me arrincona con brusquedad contra un árbol del parque.

—Muy graciosa, Señorita. ¿Qué tal si jugamos a otro juego "mejor"?

Me susurra al oído, mientras su mano empieza a tocar donde no es debido.

Con un rápido movimiento me zafé de su agarre y le propiné un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. —Idiota— Siseé, con molestia.

—Oye, Megumi —Se acerca a mí después de sobarse el golpe que le propiné hace unos momentos—. Ahora que lo veo mejor, eres más plana que una tabla de planchar.

—No me digas ¿Sabes? Yo también he descubierto que: Tu cerebro es igual de pequeño que una mosca o que tus padres te dieron a beber de pequeño petróleo crudo en vez de leche, por esto tu cerebro es deforme y no puedes razonar adecuadamente, cariño —El sarcasmo se me nota a leguas. ¡Él es un completo idiota!

—Igual eres plana.

Frunzo el ceño y, sin decirle nada, lo agarro a puño limpio.

Después de dejarlo prácticamente inconsciente, prosigo a retirarme de aquel lugar. Juro que si pasa una estrella pido que esa lombriz que tengo como novio muera por un inmenso meteorito. ¡Lo juro!

"_Estúpido y pervertido Cabeza de pollo"_


End file.
